lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World
It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World is the first episode of Season 1 and the debut of Lost Girl. Writer * Michelle Lovretta Synopsis In the series opener, Bo's impulsive decision to protect a young woman in jeopardy (Kenzi) has unexpected consequences: the two become fast friends, while Bo is swept up into the secret world of the Fae, learning for the first time about these ancient people and the birthright she never knew existed. Plot An attractive brunette bartender at a hotel bar serves two drinks to a customer. He drops a pill into one of the glasses while she is distracted by the barback. When he pays, he tells her to keep the change and that the second glass drink was for her. She smiles and thanks him, but rejects the offer due to "policy". A blonde young woman walks in. She steals a wallet out of a handbag as she passes by a customer, tucks it inside her jacket, and takes a seat at the end of the bar. The man turns to look around and spots her. He comes over with the drinks, offers her the one that has been spiked, and she downs it. The bartender observes them from a distance. The young woman thanks the man for the drink and lifts his wallet out of his jacket as she moves away. He follows her to the elevator and comes on to her. When the elevator arrives he walks in behind her. "You sure are a pretty little thing, aren't you?“ he says. She replies "Gross. Back off or I'll vom." She begins to feel the effects of the roofie. When she asks what was in the drink, he tells her it was something to make her "a little bit friendlier." He begins to touch her, wanting a kiss. She pulls away from him, wobbly, and when the elevator door opens the bartender strolls in. She asks the young woman, obviously under the influence of the drug, if she's good and she answers "A-okay". The bartender turns to the man and, smiling, tells him he has been very naughty; accusing him of leaving without saying goodbye. She asks "Don't you know when a girl's playing hard to get?" He's turned on and she pushes him back against the elevator wall. When he asks what she wants, she replies, "Just one little kiss." They start to kiss. He grunts and starts to breathe faster. Their lips are locked and her brown eyes begin to change to a bright blue. He moans but cannot release himself from her. He becomes desperate. Suddenly she pulls back, mouth open, and a blue substance begins to flow out of his mouth and into hers. Her eyes are completely blue as the man slides down to the floor. She smiles and takes a deep breath. The young woman, sitting on the floor behind her, is videotaping all of it with her cell phone. The elevator door opens and the bartender walks out, but stops when she hears the young woman call out "Hey. What about me?" Reluctantly, the bartender turns around, picks up the young woman and carries her on her shoulder to her parked car. The man, now dead, is left behind sporting a wide smile, with purple marks on his face and eyes clouded-over. Police are at the scene of the crime. One of the two detectives (Dyson) assigned to the case arrives and is greeted by his hat-wearing partner (Hale). He removes the cover from the body in the elevator and crouches closer to it. When a policeman comments about the condition of the body, Dyson tells him to give them some room to examine it. Hale comments that the "vic's human" and Dyson replies "Yeah. The killer definitely wasn't." They talk about the "feed" being sloppy and neither one recognizes the kind of kill it was. Dyson finds a strand of long brown hair and collects it. He comes closer to the body, sniffs it, and tells Hale that the victim had been drinking and he smelled a female human on the body. They go up to the hotel bar. The bar manager thinks it sounds like a guy that was there who liked "the ladies" and kept hitting on their bartender all night, then left following a blonde. Dyson asks if the bartender was a brunette and the manager tells him her name is Bo, was smokin' hot, and a "daily" that started working there a week ago. She left on a bathroom break and never returned. Dyson tells Hale to rush the security tape from the garage, for their eyes only. He wanted to get a look at the woman called Bo. She carries the unconscious blonde back to the place she has been staying in and puts her down on a sofa, grabs a travel case and begins filling it with her belongings, changes into new clothes and pulls out a handful of fake IDs from a hiding place inside the fireplace. She throws the clothes she took off into a metal drum, poured fluid on them, lit a match and set them on fire. Looking around her she comments, "Nice place while it lasted" –-- obviously upset. Carrying the travel case, she walks past the sleeping blonde and accidentally kicked a can on the floor, the noise waking up the blonde. Bo apologizes for making noise and tells her she was just leaving. The startled young woman, blonde wig in hand, sits up and asks "Where am I? Who are you?" Bo tells her she's okay and to calm down. She tells her that she had passed out and would have been taken home except that none of the wallets she had were hers. The young woman replied "I'm a collector of rare wallets." The young woman then asks what had happened the night before and Bo told her that a creep from the bar had spiked her drink, and she had hallucinated weird stuff. The young woman replied "So you didn't eat some dude's face in an elevator?" and Bo laughingly replies "no". The young woman takes out her cell phone and plays the recording from the elevator. When Bo tries to take it away from her, she runs around the sofa, gasping. Bo tells her to not freak out and the agitated young woman asks her if she had killed the man. Gasping for air, she asks Bo if she's going to kill her and Bo answers "That is just stupid. Why would I save you?" The young woman is having difficulty breathing and when Bo tries to help her she runs away. Bo picks up her bag and tells her "I don't need this"; because she helped her, she now had to leave town and find somewhere else to live. When Bo turns to go, the young woman calls out to her "Excuse me, lady … person." Bo turns around and says "It's Bo", to which the young woman replies, "Hi. Kenzi." She apologizes for her reaction and tells Bo that she had had the scariest, weirdest night of her life, and wanted to talk about it like normal people. Bo responded, "It's fairly clear that I'm not exactly normal" and Kenzi replied "Good. Because normal people do not help out strangers. If you were normal, I could be dead." She promised not to tell anyone about what happened and just wanted some minutes to talk: "Twenty minutes, and you will never, ever, ever have to ever see me ever again. Please." Bo approaches her and says, "That depends. Do you like milkshakes?" At the police station, Hale says "Gotcha!" and brings his laptop over to Dyson. The security tape shows "the bartender" walking to her car with the blonde still alive. Hale wonders why she took the "kid" and if perhaps it was a snack "for the road", but Dyson replied that he thought she was protecting her. They'd gotten the name of the dead man and he had a record for a few assaults after spiking the drinks of women. Dyson thought he had targeted the blonde and the bartender stopped him. He puts out a 'maintain surveillance but do not approach' all-points bulletin. Dyson wanted the two of them to be the first on the scene. Bo and Kenzi are in a diner drinking milkshakes. Kenzi writes a question on a napkin because "some things are too stupid to say out loud" and hands it to Bo. It's a one-or-the-other choice: "I am an alien / I am a demon." Bo sighs, "I don't know what the hell I am. Honestly. Just a freak, I guess." Bo explains that she "sort of" drains people. She's not a vampire, and it has nothing to do with blood. It's an uncontrollable hunger that builds and then eventually she needs to do what she did the night before. When the waitress comes over and hands Bo the check, Bo tells her that she's a "little short" and touches her hand; a flow of energy runs up the waitress' arm while Bo asks if she could return some other time and make it up to her. The waitress is all too willing, Bo and Kenzi get up and leave. Kenzi is amazed at what she had just witnessed. Hale is sitting at a bar, sipping tea and complimenting the bartender about it. Dyson arrives and the bartender (Trick) nods a greeting. When Hale goes to chat with a waitress, Trick approaches Dyson and asks, "The girl from last night…is it her?" Dyson replies, "You tell me. Female, out-of-towner, unannounced. Awfully friendly with humans." Trick says, "It's beginning then." Dyson offers to try to "stop this" but Trick tells him that "What's meant to be must be. We can't fight fate." He tells Dyson to watch and wait; and says he will help however he can when the time comes. Hale gets a call and tells Dyson that they'd received a call on Bo's car and the two leave the tavern immediately. On the street, Kenzi is asking Bo about her ability to seduce people by just touching them. She can't believe that with such a power Bo is broke, lives in a "crack shack", and runs from town to town. She tells Bo that it's "no life for a sex superhero." As they're walking, Dyson passes by them in the opposite direction. He looks at Bo and smiles at her, and she smiles back. When he is behind her his countenance changes and he sniffs her scent. Kenzi is trying to convince Bo that they can make a good team. When Bo replies that "hanging out with a homicidal freak" might not be the best move for Kenzi, she tells Bo that she is capable of making decisions for herself and says to Bo: "Learn to enjoy your shit already. You can frickin' control people by touch, and not in a creepy hand job way. That is awesome!" For Kenzi, hanging with Bo meant survival and she also wanted to be Bo's friend. She tells Bo that every superhero needed a partner: "Let me be your Robin." Just then, Dyson and Hale walk into the alley towards them. Dyson tells Hale to "take them" and Hale begins to whistle -- but it's not a normal whistle. It pierces Kenzi's ears, making her bend over and fall, and weakens Bo. They grab Bo and put her in a van; Dyson says that they're taking her to The Ash because he insisted on an audience. As the van speeds away, Kenzi gets up and manages to take a photo of the license plate with her cell phone. Bo's head is covered with a hood and her hands in manacles behind her back while Dyson and Hale, at each side, take her down a long walkway. She demands to know where her friend is and yells at them to remove the hood. She tells them that she won't say anything without her lawyer. Bo is sitting in a chair and a man with a deep voice Ash tells her that he doesn't understand her obstinacy and that she knew the rules. He asks her to name her clan and Bo replies, "Buddy, for the last time, I don't have a clan, okay? Or bagpipes or haggis. I'm not frickin' Scottish." Dyson contains laughter. Hale comments that he's starting to think she's not faking it. The Ash approaches Bo and asks her: "Do you truly not know what you are?" She asks "What am I?" and he looks at her quizzically. Bo then head-butts him and Dyson rushes over to her and part-shifts, growling and baring his fangs, grabbing Bo by the throat. She yells "Forget about me. What the hell are you?" A woman wearing a lab coat (Lauren) rushes in and informs The Ash, "It's The Morrigan. She insists on seeing her." An attractive, sultry woman, The Morrigan, walks through the door with two men. The Ash tells her that she was not invited and she responds sarcastically, "I know, and I'm hurt." She's heard that a kill had been improperly left in Light Fae territory and wanted to know if there was a new "player" in the area. When Bo asks for an explanation of what was happening, The Ash tells Lauren to take Bo to the medical laboratory. The Morrigan tries to seize Bo, but The Ash tells her that Lauren needs to examine her. Lauren puts her hand on Bo's arm and gently asks her to come along. The Ash tells The Morrigan that they need to talk. Back at Bo's home, Kenzi is on the phone talking in Russian to her cousin. She offers to give him the wallets she has stolen in exchange for his tracing the license plate of the van. Lauren is examining Bo for ritual branding that identifies which clan she belongs to, but she doesn't find any. When she stands in front of Bo and looks at her, Lauren remarks "My God, you're beautiful" then quickly laughs and tells Bo that she had meant it in a professional manner. Bo assures her that she had that kind of effect of people and Lauren deduces the kind of species she is. While Bo is putting her clothes on she asks Lauren what the "freaks" were that she had just met and Lauren explains that they're "An evolutionary branch that predates on humans" called Fae and there are many different types. Bo asked Lauren what kind of type she was and Lauren replied that she was the "insatiably curious human doctor type." Bo's demeanor became serious when she then asked Lauren what kind of Fae she was. Elsewhere, The Ash and The Morrigan are discussing Bo. He tells her that Bo doesn't know she is Fae and is as "ignorant as a human." The Morrigan laughs and tells him that he was also, if he believed her. She doesn't accept that Bo had been hidden from the Fae since birth. He responds that they need to be united in how they dealt with Bo's discovery because if word got out that there had been an unknown Fae "under their noses" the Fae would make a laughingstock out of both of them. The Morrigan wants Bo killed but The Ash wants to wait. The Morrigan tells him that Bo's freedom was a danger to them and she could not be allowed to exist in-between the two clans, and The Ash offers to make Bo choose a side "the old way." Lauren tells Bo that she examined her kill and based on her feeding signature she was a Succubus. When Bo asks if she can fix it, Lauren chuckles and answers that there was nothing to fix, and she was a "perfect biological specimen" of her kind. Bo responds with irony, "Who has a habit of waking up next to dead lovers." If she wanted to do it, Lauren offered to help her control herself. She explains that if Bo had been born into a clan she would have already been taught how to do so: "You'd still have to feed, but you wouldn't always have to kill. You deserve a normal life, and we can offer that to you." When Bo asks what the catch was, Lauren informs her that the Fae are divided into Light and Dark and will want her to choose one or the other before they allowed Lauren to help her. Bo comes close to Lauren and holds her hands. Energy flows from her into Lauren. She tells Lauren that she can offer her things if they got away from there. Lauren tells her that she knew what she was doing and Bo asked if she wanted her to stop. Lauren answered "No." Bo tries to lead Lauren out of the lab but when the door opens Dyson is there, waiting for her with the manacles. He says to Bo: "You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" As he places them on her hands behind her back, Bo apologizes to Lauren and Lauren haltingly responds that it was "very informative." She asks Dyson where he was taking Bo and when he said that she was being taken to the Glass Factory, a neutral territory, to undergo "the test" Lauren apprehensively told him that without any training it was madness. Dyson responded that it was not their call. Kenzi's cousin calls with the information she sought. The van was registered to a company called Providence Glass on Front Street, and she rushes to the location. Hiding in the distance she sees black SUVs pull up and people enter the building. She spots Dyson among them. The Morrigan visits Bo in the room where she is being held. She doesn't buy Bo's story of not knowing about the Fae. When Bo questions who she is, The Morrigan answers that she is "local government" and the "welcome wagon for the Dark Fae." She tells Bo that she is going to be tested because "membership is mandatory." They cannot accept any Fae being nonpartisan and giving other Fae "ideas". If Bo survives the test she'll have the opportunity to join one of the two clans. The Morrigan tells Bo that she'll be placed in "a human occupation that is to our advantage, help with the disposal of your kills, et cetera, et cetera." -- with a chance to have a new family … or enemies. Outside, Kenzi rolls out from beneath an SUV. Dyson is taking Bo to the fight area and she asks what she was in for. He tells her that she's going to face a species called Under Fae that don't fit in the human world. They are very old and dangerous, and she was to fight two of them. As they're walking to the arena he stops and tells her to kiss him and take some of his strength because she needed all that she could get. She feeds from him and he stops her when she begins to take too much. Bo is thrilled and surprised. No one had ever stopped her feed before and Dyson explains that Fae are different than humans because her powers "won't work the same on all" of them. She wonders how she is going to beat the Under Fae and he tells her that they were going to underestimate her, but she would be faster and smarter. Meanwhile, Kenzi finds an opening and sneaks inside the building. People are cheering and clapping while a muscular and large Troll waits for her, clubs in each hand. Dyson tells Bo that he may be big but he is slow, and advices her to choose her weapons wisely. Bo selects two blades. The Ash orders everyone to quiet down and announces "To the death!" Bo fights the troll and outmaneuvers him, slashing the tendons on the back of his knees and brings him down. She sits on his chest and cuts his throat with both blades, killing him. When she stands up a hand with long, pointed fingers grabs her shoulder and she is transported to a forest where an elderly man wearing a cowl is sitting on a leather chair and invites her to have tea. He tells her that he's a Pain Eater and wants to help her. He offers to take her pain and end her suffering. In the arena the pain eater looms over Bo while pressing his long nails against her temples. He is very tall and disfigured. Kenzi has worked her way inside the factory and as she tip toes through a room Trick emerges from the shadows and smiles. The pain eater shows Bo a vision of body bags containing her kills. When she tells him she doesn't want to be there and see that, he replies that killing and running was all she had been doing for ten long years and asks "How many more will have to die so you can live?" Bo responds that she was not like that anymore and knew now what she was, and that she was told she could learn how to control her impulses. The pain eater told Bo that she was an "abomination" and urged her to "do the right thing." Kenzi entered the area of the arena and saw that Bo was being controlled by the Under Fae. The pain eater offered tea to Bo again, saying that it was her way out, that she would fall asleep and never wake up. Bo hesitates and he tells her that it would be a "quick and beautiful" gesture of love, and that "No one will even miss you. No one will mourn you. Nobody needs you." Bo then heard Kenzi calling out "Bo, wake up. Wake up!" "Bo, he's killing you! Wake up!" as someone grabbed her. The pain eater became agitated and desperate for her to drink the tea and Bo refused, opened her eyes and released herself from the Under Fae whose fingers then burst in flames and ran away from her. Kenzi screamed "Help!" and Bo threw a blade at the man holding her, impaling his arm on a post, and declared loudly "She's mine" about Kenzi. The Ash announced that Bo had passed the test and said to her "Child, you may name your side" and Bo shouted "Neither! I choose humans." The Morrigan and The Ash are talking and she asks "Now can we kill her?" when Trick appears and tells them that someone had hidden Bo from both clans and "It would be wise to learn why and who before killing her." The Morrigan is worried that Bo will expose them, but The Ash counters that she would expose herself if she did. Trick tells them that there will be a time when Bo will need to be "put down" but they needed to be wise about when and leaves. Bo and Kenzi are taken back to the alley. She asked Dyson if there were conditions for their release and he told her "No more evidence for humans to find, no messing in Fae business, and no more leaving town." The Elders wanted to keep an eye on Bo. Before departing Dyson told Bo that she could find him in the 39th Division (of the police force) if she needed help and that she had done well. The new friends look around them and Bo remarks, "Now we know…anyone could be Fae." Kenzi asked her what was next for them and Bo stopped and answered that they were going home and figuring out the rest "tomorrow". Kenzi replied "We, huh?" Bo responded that she had to find a way to make a living while she was there and she (Kenzi) was the one who thought they would make a good team. Whey they continued on their path Kenzi stated, "Just so we're clear about this partnership, you be you and all, uh, but I'm only into guys. Sorry." Bo replied, "I'll try to contain my disappointment." as they strode down the street together. Songs and Music * Breezing Along by Valentino Music / The Music People * I Know What I Am by Band Of Skulls * It Could Be Love by Camouflage Nights * Murphy’s Magic by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Sweet Cream by Parry Music / The Music People * Swinging From The Chains Of Love by Blackie and The Rodeo Kings Trivia * The episode title is a permutation of the famous 1963 film comedy "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World." Directed by Stanley Kramer, it featured a mass ensemble of actors and entertainers from stage, film and television. * Although this episode of the series is the first to air it is not the pilot for the series. Episode 8, Vexed, is the original pilot that sold Lost Girl to Showcase. * It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World does not feature an opening title sequence. The opening title sequence with voice-over monologue by Anna Silk and Lost Girl Theme Song started with the second episode of the series (Where There's a Will, There's a Fae). * In this episode Bo has a blue 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 396, seen parked in the alley just before the kidnapping scene. The vehicle is gone when she is returned to the alley. In the following episode, she has a yellow 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS 350. * The Glass Factory building is the Essroc Toronto Terminal cement silo (Essroc Canada Inc) on Cherry Street in the industrial area of Toronto Harbour in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. * When Bo gets cheeky, The Morrigan calls her "Norma Fae" – a clear reference to the 1979 film "Norma Rae". * The episode became "the highest-rated Canadian scripted series premiere of all time on Showcase." References Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music